Princess Nightingale
Nightingale belongs to NightclawstheNightwing and will not be used without her permission. Also please tell me how to improve upon her. She is part of my entry for the ship contest Description Nightingale is a fairly small lithe dragon and therefore had she had not been royalty may have been noticeable to anyone. She has mainly black scales and a few streaks of purple on them. Her scales and quite reflective minus the large amount of scars one her front right foot caused by a training accident. She also has two holes in her ears for earrings. She also has pieces of diamonds in her wings and on her neck making the appearance that she has more silver scales than she truly does. Jewelry Nightingale, while she does not like wearing jewelry, is forced to by her mother particularly on her injured leg. Her jewelry includes: * a set of five silver, amethysts and diamond necklaces. * four silver bracelets matching her necklaces. * three large rings on each of her front feet. Personality Nightingale is a very kind and sensitive dragon though her parents do not want her to show it because they feel that this is weakness. She feels that royalty is supposed to connect with their subjects, however, her parents feel that it should be the exact opposite. Despite her best wishes almost everyone sees her exactly how her parents want her to be seen... a stuck up princess who only cares about herself, jewelry and politics. Though this is not true, she is really kind and possibly the most embarrassing thing for her family because she is... in love with a Mudwing criminal. History Nightingale was born under one moon in the Nightwing Palace. She was raised by her two parents however she always had different beliefs than them. They saw royalty as better higher dragons but that has never been her view. She sees other dragons as while maybe not equals still worthy of the same amount of safety as the royalty. She lived a fairly normal life however for royalty taking lessons on leading, trying to figure out the right time and way to take the throne, you know the normal royal things. However one day she traveled to the Mudwing kingdom with her parents. She ran off bored with all of the politics and ran into a Mudwing about her age who was hiding. She spent her time with him for three weeks until she was forced to leave. At the end of this, she discovered that while she was now best friends with him she could not have chosen a more complicated friendship. He was a Mudwing criminal and even though he was framed he was still a criminal. Later she kept visiting the Mudwing kingdom and eventually the two fell in love. However, her parents found out about this and kept her from visiting. Kingbird kept visiting because he was in love but eventually he was captured by the Mudwings. Now she is trying to save him from his tribe. Trivia * Nightingales are a type of bird. * There is a picture of a nightingale on the right side of this. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)